Naming the Kurosakis
by The-Writer-Who-Never-Gets-A-B
Summary: How did the Kurosakis name their children? If its a protector and healer...Can you even Imagime the names nor being weird!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo and Orihime are happily married with _six_ fucking kids!Now, how did they name so many kids...Well,read to find out!

.

.

.

 _ **I**_

Their first kids were a set of twin boys...

Ichigo and Orihime Kurosaki had been married for 1 year when they recieved the new Orihime was _Pregnant!_ Saying Ichigo was over the moon was an understatement...He was practically over the moon!

Demo...they were named quiet weirdly

So,the thing was Ichigo bought a DVD of anime _Death Note_.Quite frankly, Orihime became infatuated with the anime.

After 14 painful hours of labour and breaking of Ichigo's hand,Orihime gave birth to twin tan and inheriting her auburn hair while other pale inheriting Ichigo's orange hair.

So how did Orihime name them...

The tan one **Light Yagami** of course,and the other one **L Lawliet**...

This ensued the question-

''L?Just L?''

Being in a painful phase,Orihime replied''Yes,a problem?''The look on her face clearly saying 'you-better-have-no-problem-mister-or-I-will-sue-you'.

Ichigo nodded hurriedly.

That's how Light Yagami Kurosaki and L Lawliet Kurosaki were born.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **II**_

When Light and L were two years old,Orihime got pregnant and this time gave birth to a set of girls ...

Guess what she named them...

If you guessed **Misa Amane** and **Koyomi Takada** ,you were right!

Poor,unsuspecting Ichigo agreed to these names...

Hours later he was informed they were also Death note he sat outside the hospital room carrying his two daughters,Misa Amane Kurosaki who had blonde hair and large hazel eyes and Koyomi Takada Kurosaki who had orange hair and gray eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **III**_

Now,the third child was a was named differently though...

A certain someone(Tatsuki) recommended Orihime Harry Potter and Orihime became a Potterhead!

Tatsuki and Orihime sat hours chatting about _Harry Potter._...

And Ichigo was jealous of **a book** ! _A book_ for crying out loud!

After 12 hours of labour, Orihime gave birth to a baby girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Orihime found her so resembling to Hermione that she named the baby **Hermione**. Tatsuki just couldn't wait to hold little Hermione and burst into the room and my friend,that was how Tatsuki Arisawa became the first one to hold Hermione Granger Kurosaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _IV_**

The fourth was a seeker...no literally. Orihime gave birth to a little blonde boy and named him... **Draco Malfoy**.

Now when Ichigo asked how did she get the name.

Orihime smiled,and said''Draco means Dragon, it is also a constellation and...Draco also comes on the Hogwarts symbol!Draco Malfoy is a Harry Potter character,he was slapped by Hermione in third year!I'm afraid our little Hermione will do the same!He is a pureblood and... ''

 _THUMP!_ The poor father of six kids fainted.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE:

''HERMIONE GRANGER KUROSAKI!'' Ichigo Kurosaki's voice boomed out.

''Hai,Baba?''{Baba means father in Marathi}Answered Hermione.

''DID YOU SLAP DRACO FOR NO APPARENT REASON?!''Asked/exclaimed Ichigo.

''I only read about it in'Harry Potter'' was Hermione's innocent reply.

OMAKE 2:

''Hime,what do I mean to you?''Ichigo asked his wife.

''I ... Let's see you're like the Light to my Misa,the Ron to my Hermione.'' Orihime replied

''Gods Damnit,Orihime!''

''Ichigo,no swear words there are children here!Just because you have got the emotional range of teaspoon doesn't mean we all have!''Orihime scolded.

''Oh gods,when will this stop!''

.

.

.

.

.

SRISHTY OUT!


	2. Kazui

Orihime.Is.Pregnant.Again.

This time,she finally decided let poor Ichigo to name the kid.

"Ichi-kun,will you name the kid?"

Orihime asked her husband suddenly

"I would be honoured to.",answered Ichigo in a neutral tone.While the back of his mind screamed with joy,'Finally!' and Hichigo just looked on and muttered,"You're one wierd guy,king."

Orihime screamed in pain and Ichigo muffled his scream.He was pretty sure he heard a crack from his hand.

"This is all your fault!"she managed to scream out.

"Just one more push, Mrs.Kurosaki."said the Dr.

Yep,you guessed right,our

beloved 'hime was in labour.

She finally pushed and there you go,another Kurosaki came into the world.How many were they again?I think I lost count at nine.

"What will you name him?",asked the Dr.

"Kazui.Kazui Kurosaki",Ichigo replied.

 ** _Ok I know I said there were 7 kids Ichihime produced, we have to consider Yuzu and Karin's kids too right?_**

Shout out to spitfire hrt


End file.
